Girl Next Door
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Bellatrix is the oldest Black child. She had things her way till the youngest Black sister was born. Narcissa Black took charge of the life she once lead. [[Song Fic]]


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. If I did I'd be rich and not live here... which is unpleasant lol.

A/N: I started this... forever ago- and yes I mean forever! Lol. I finally finished it though because it took me forever to finish it! Please read and review!

* * *

Bellatrix Black, oldest child in her family, first to go to Hogwarts, first to receive the praise from a job well done… and then Narcissa reached age eleven.

Bellatrix was dating Rodolphus Lestrange they in their seventh year of school.

Bellatrix was a beautiful young lady, long black hair reaching just past her shoulders, her lips defined with just a touch of red lipstick, and a bit of eye shadow to accent her eyes.

She sat in front of a mirror in the girl's bathroom.

Her younger sister walked in. "Hello, Trixy." Narcissa said in a cheerful voice. Narcissa was in her 6th year. (I changed there ages a bit I know)

"Hi." Bellatrix said, she place her belongings back into a black bag.

Narcissa walked over beside her and looked in the mirror. "Eww! Bad hair day!" Narcissa said. She took out her wand and pointed it her hair.

"Cissy, have you completely lost your mind? There is nothing wrong with your hair." Bellatrix told her.

"Bella, don't lie to me!" The girl told her.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Narcissa muttered a spell and her hair was no longer a "bad hair day".

Bellatrix sighed. She picked her bag up and began to leave.

"Wait Bella! I need your make-up bag!" Narcissa told her.

"What does the beauty queen not have hers?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"I just noticed this huge zit!" Narcissa cried.

Bellatrix stared at her skin. "There is nothing wrong with your skin Narcissa!" She told her.

Narcissa made puppy dog eyes.

"No Cissa!" Bellatrix said. "Go bother the An for it." Bella told her.

"You know Andromdea doesn't wear make-up!" Narcissa cried.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Narcissa walked over to her.

Bellatrix was overwhelmed with perfume.

"Cissy your perfume is nice. Must you marinate in it?" Bellatrix asked waving her hand.

Narcissa stuck out her tounge.

"Mature." Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

"Please Bella, I need your make-up! I can't go back out their infront of my classmates looking like this!" Narcissa cried.

"Then don't." Bellatrix shrugged.

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa whined.

"Narcissa! Their is nothing there! I see nothing on your face!" Bellatrix hissed.

"How can you say that is right here!" Narcissa cried pointing.

Bellatrix glared at her. She threw her make-up bag at her and it fell on the floor.

Narcissa stared at her. "Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly.

"Pick it up." Bellatrix told her. "Give it to me in the common room." She said.

Narcissa nodded slowly.

Bellatrix left. She went into the common room. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "Hello, beautiful." Bellatrix heard in a whisper.

"Doll Face." Bellatrix smiled. She turned to see Rodolphus standing their.

"Come on, love. Were having a little party in the common room." Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix noticed he was still wearing quiditch robes. "We won!" She asked happily.

Rodolphus nodded with a smile. "I wish you could have seen it!" He told her.

"I'm so sorry Rodolphus." Bellatrix's voice went low.

"At least that detention was worth it. That Evan's girl had it coming." Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix smiled at him.

They walked itno the common room.

The Slytherins' had a band made out of students. Some people were dancing, some were drinking. All were celebrating the win of their team.

When Rodolphus walked in the room cheered. Rodolphus bowed.

"If you hadn't caught that snitch when you did Lestrange we would have lost to the Gryffindorks!" A blonde boy yelled. The boy had growing blonde hair that just drapped over his sholders in a low bow. His grey eyes sparkled in the lighting. He was muscular and he wore Slytherin quiditch robes also. This boy was Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix smiled at Rodolphus. "You didn't tell me that!" She said.

"He played after getting knocked off his bloody broom too. Crazy prat!" An older Slytherin said.

"Hey, it wasn't too crazy now was it! He did win us that match!" a voice called.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed Rodolphus.

Cat calls went threw the room.

Rodolphus dipped her and the calls got louder.

Girls in the room cried "Aw!".

Suddenly all attention seemed to be off them. Rodolphus stood her up and stopped kissing her. Everyones eyes had passed on.

Narcissa walked in the room like it was her run-way. "Belle, thanks for letting me use your bag." Narcissa said. She handed Bellatrix her make-up bag.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her.

"Cissy, did you go to the game?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yes!" Narcissa squealed. "You were brilliant!" She squealed.

Bellatrix looked at the bag in her hands. "I'll be back..." she said.

"Huh- okay Belle." Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix walked off into her dorm. She placed the bag back in its place. She sat down on the bed for a minute and saw a picture of her sisters and herself. She threw the picture at the ground and the glass shattered. She glared at a picture of her and Rodolphus. She really wondered now more than ever if Rodolphus wanted to be with Narcissa, instead of her. She looked at his picutre once more, picturing Narcissa with him instead of herself. She imagined Rodolphus's smile growing. She sighed.

She walked back out into the common room. Narcissa was sitting on the couch surrounded by guys. Rodolphus sitting on the arm rest next to Narcissa.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Bellatrix stood there at the edge of the room for a minute.

Rodolphus noticed her and stood up. He walked over to her. He placed his arms around her waist.

Narcissa had the attention all on her. It was like Narcissa was the queen of Slytherin. That was Bellatrix's title, till Narcissa came around.

Bellatrix was the first born, prize in her parents eyes. Bellatrix was always beautiful. Even as a smile child she was complimented about her beauty.

Andromeda and Bellatrix were always second best to Narcissa though. She was the youngest Black sister.

She got everything she wanted. She was Miss Slytherin. She was the blonde Black. She was everything her parents wanted. She was everything Bellatrix wasn't. She had what Bellatrix didn't. What Bellatrix had Narcissa had to have to.

Her parents never saw what they did. Never saw their youngest child was becoming a spoild brat.

Bellatrix sighed. She knew it was only jealously.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

Rodolphus walked with Bellatrix back in and on the couch beside Narcissa again.

Narcissa was beautiful, however much Bellatrix hated to admit it. She was.

"Belle, Cissa!" Andromeda ran in wear quiditch robes. "Did you hear about our win?" She asked Bellatrix.

"Yes I did." Bellatrix forced a smile. "I heard my doll face caught the snitch." she said.

"Caught the snitch- he won the game for us!" Narcissa squealed.

Rodolphus smiled. "It was nothing." He said.

"Nothing! A few more seconds Annie would be in the hospital!" Narcissa joked.

"Don't call me that!" Andromeda warned. "I wouldn't be in the hospital either" Andromeda hissed.

"Oh An, I saw that bludger almost nailed you in the head!" Narcissa said.

"You know that bat I use for quiditch? It has a lot of uses- one could be beating your brains in." Andromeda hissed.

"Is that anyway to talk to you sister?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Yes." Andromeda and Bellatrix said.

Narcissa looked upset.

Lucius kissed her forehead. "Its okay Cissy." He told her.

Narcissa smiled at him.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so mean to your sister?" Rodolphus asked Bellatrix.

Bellatrix glared at him shutting him up.

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just want to hit her_

The party later ended. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were left in the common room. Rodolphus was rubbing Bellatrix's shoulders. "So why do you hate Narcissa so much?" Rodolphus asked.

Bellatrix turned to face him. "Who said I hate her?" He asked.

"That look you gave me earlier." Rodolphus told her.

"It took you that long to realize it?" Bellatrix snapped.

"Woah, Belle. If you don't want to talk about it then we don't have to." Rodolphus told her.

Bellatrix sighed. "Sorry" she said.

"Its alright, Belle. Now whats bothering you?" he asked.

Bellatrix glared at Narcissa's dormitory. "Narcissa." She said darkly.

"What's wrong with Cissa?" Rodolphus asked.

Bellatrix glared at the name. "_Narcissa _is a brat. She gets what she wants when she wants it. She gets everything I get nothing. She asks for a pony she gets it. I ask for a pony its usually wait till your birthday." Bellatrix said. "She's mummy and daddy's favorite and I think you..." Bellatrix stopped herself. "Just forget it." Bellatrix sighed.

"You think that I... Bellatrix please go on." Rodolphus told her.

"Nothing." Bellatrix said with a fake smile.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh an I'm just the girl next door_

Rodolphus put her face in his hands and had her look into his eyes. "Tell me again its nothing." he told her.

Bellatrix looked away.

"Look at me." Rodolphus told her.

"I can't." Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus sighed. "Tell me what you think, Bellatrix." he told her. "I promise you I won't get mad."

Bellatrix sighed. "I don't know why... but I... just- I think you like her." Bellatrix said the end quickly.

Rodolphus laughed. "Bellatrix, I love you. You are beautiful. Narcissa is your sister and when we are older and we get married I don't want to have to avoid her completely." Rodolphus told her.

"Married?" Bellatrix smiled.

Rodolphus sighed. "I wasn't supposed to say that." He said with a laugh.

Bellatrix smiled at him. She stopped suddenly and laughed. "I don't even have the slightest clue why I feel sorry for myself." She admited.

"You have no reason to." Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix lay her head on his chest. Rodolphus ran his fingers threw her hair.

"I have you." She said. "One thing she never will have."

Rodolphus kissed her forehead. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Bellatrix replied. She smiled.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else_

Narcissa ran in. "Lucius proposed!" She squealed.

Rodolphus slipped a ring back in his pocket with a sigh.

"Were getting married as soon as school lets out!" She squealed.

"Wonderful." Bellatrix said with fake enthusiasm.

Narcissa ran back to the boys dorm where she and Lucius were talking.

Rodolphus laughed.

"What?" Bellatrix asked.

"Nothing." He said. He felt the ring in his pocket. He wanted the proposal to be perfect. Not after Narcissa ran in saying she was engaged to his best friend.

He shook his head.

"See, I told you. I get a promise for marriage one day. She gets an engagement ring." Bellarix joked.

Rodolphus laughed. "One day soon my love." he told her.

Bellatrix smiled and snuggled closer to Rodolphus.

They watched the fire burn.

_  
She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get A little bit she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

Bellatrix broke the silience. "I bet when I get married she says she's pregnant." She said.

Rodolphus laughed and kissed her forehead again.


End file.
